1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of brain wave analysis to be implemented using a brain wave measuring instrument and a medical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Instruments for brain disease treatment can be categorized as invasive and non-invasive products. Non-invasive products such as orally administrated pills and invasive products such as Vagus Nerve Stimulation (VNS) are commonly seen.
In general, a brain wave measuring instrument usually measures only electroencephalograph (EEG) and electrocardiography (EKG) that are to be used for analysis and determination. However, when the brain wave measuring instrument is used in combination with an invasive product, a brain wave signal thus measured is accompanied by an interference signal that interferes with the brain wave signal, and the effect of the interference signal is usually overlooked. As such, the analysis is performed on the brain wave signal that is accompanied by the interference signal, which may possibly lead to misjudgment during treatment due to errors in the brain wave analysis.